In recent years, as the wireless communications industry is flourishing, various wireless communications devices are becoming cheaper and cheaper, thus enabling more and more people to use various wireless communications devices, one example of which are mobile phones we commonly use. Moreover, with the advance of various electronic and industrial technologies, it has become a common trend that various electronic communication devices tend to be developed to be light, thin, short and small, and the planning of functionality and use thereof is further improved to meet the demands of mass customers. As a result, mobile phones of small size and easy to carry have become vital and common communication tools for individuals. The increasingly popular application of mobile phones become necessarily enables operation of communication lines to enjoy business opportunities of high profits.
However, when a communication subscriber card provided by a communication line operation institution is tested, the communication subscriber card needs to be removed from a mobile apparatus and inserted into a card reader external to the mobile apparatus, and only in this way can the communication subscriber card be tested. Therefore, it causes inconveniences to a developer, and problems cannot be solved immediately. In some cases, problems of a communication subscriber card may occur casually, and if the problems cannot be solved on the mobile apparatus immediately, the problems will disappear when the communication subscriber card is removed and thus developers and testers cannot debug the communication subscriber card with respect to the problems.